Short Flirts
by Allison Diamond
Summary: Sometimes, the two sassiest members of NCIS: LA, flirt a little too much. (Established Nallen). Collection of ficlets.
1. The Cruise

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own NCIS: LA or any of its characters._

**A/N: **_This gave me an idea (originally posted on tumblr) for starting a collection of short flirtatious ficlets. I'll work on this when I can't write anything for "The Twinkles In Our Stars." _

* * *

_**The Cruise **_

Nell relaxed into one of the cushiony leather chair on deck. The air – oh, how badly she needed it – felt like heavens as she breathed in it. Clean, fresh, and germ-free. She could stay there forever.

"Nell? You havin' fun?"

She looked up. "Very. This is, Uh, exactly what I needed. Thank you," Nell mouthed to Callen as he pulled a chair closer to her and joined her.

"Is that so? You need it after that nasty flu." He looked deep into her eyes, and covered her hands with his. "You deserve it. I did gave you it, y'know?"

Nell laughed. "Yeah. And it was worth it. I got to spend it with you; away from NCIS. And now in this lovely cruise."

"Is that so?"

"You know, it is."

"I've something to give to you."

Nell arched an eyebrow. "Do you, now?"

Callen leaned in closer, and put his hands on either side of her face. With a smirk on his face, he brought his lips to meet hers. She kissed him back. Hard. And wrapped her hands across his neck. His lips were surprisedly soft and moist, not the rough texture she was used to from him.

He pulled away.

"I wanted to do that for a long time," he said, slumping his shoulders. "Really long time."

"G, we had some pretty rough fun this morning," she whispered to him. "I'm surprised we weren't caught."

"I'm up for another round if you are," Callen said playfully.

"G!"

"What?"


	2. The Cuddling

**T_he Cuddling_**

Snuggle, snuggle, snuggle.

She tried to move away, but he kept on pressing his body against hers until they were craved to the perfect fit against each other. A mix-match shape. The room was stifling her — with G's erratic breathing, his warm breath against her neck, his hands that were wrapped too tightly around her waist — she couldn't sleep.

And she was stuck.

Nell tried to loosen his grip on her, but it was having the opposite action of what she was going for, and, it was ruining her sleep. Damn, G liked to cuddle! She heard the bed creak again, and found G closer to her side of the bed. He threw a leg around hers, and nestled his chin between her neck.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_G, wake up! Please wake up. I need to sleep, _Nell shouted in her head, nudging at Callen, and slapping and kicking him lightly in the dark. But he still wasn't getting up. When G Callen got sick, he really got sick.

As uncomfortable as she was, there was nothing she could do, but tried to make herself more comfortable… until the morning at the very least. Or until G felt better.

So, she tried to sleep, and prayed that he never got sick again.


	3. The Gift

**The Gift**

Nell insisted on buying herself flowers.

She liked to give herself flowers – the simple gesture of flowers brought so much joy to her than anything else he ever did. But this Valentine's Day, he assured that she didn't need to buy flowers. She wasn't too happy with him for that, but her curiosity was piqued.

So, here he was, trying his best to snuck in the bouquet when he saw it. Two tickets to a hiking trail along with a basket of candies and chocolates.

He shook his head, smirking a little, and carefully placed the bouquet of flowers on her desk._ Oh, Nell,_ he thought, _aren't you sneaky?_

"G!" She leaned over his shoulders, startling him. "You really shouldn't be doing this. What if someone catches you? You really can't think a way out of that, G," she whispered, letting her lips touch his earlobe while slipping her hands down to his chest.

Callen held her hands in his. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nell, if we are ever caught, it'll be 'cause of your public display of affection." He stared deeply in her eyes, warning her not to do this again. In public, anyways.

"Whatever you say, G."

"Glad to hear that."

"You, uh, got me flowers?" She drew the flowers out, sniffing the sweet licorice smell. "Not bad taste for an unromantic man."

"Hmmm," he muttered, "but it looks like you beat me to it."

"G, I didn't get myself anything." She threw him a look. "What I got myself isn't here." Wink. Wink. Wink.

"No kidding!"

"If you're, uh, wondering about the basket, it's a gift from the café owner. He had a small crush on me," she said, smiling innocently at the confession, "And the tickets; those were from a contest giveaway that my cousin won, but didn't want them."

"Hiking?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I was wondering," she said, twirling the loose tread on his shirt, "if you, uh, wanted to be my hiking buddy."

"Don't know, Nell, hiking isn't really my thing."

She inched herself closer to him, and pressed her lips closer to his cheeks.

"Still no?"

"Still no. 'Afraid I can't really change my mind," he replied, looking at her for second time, and tried to resist the smirk crossing his face.

Callen titled her head, and lowered his head to her face. He traced the outline of her lips with a finger. And closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was tender and brief as Callen suddenly pulled away leaving a breathless Nell in the process.

"G, got those files."

Nell composed herself, hiding the fluster from the kiss, while receiving an amused look from Sam.

_Sam wasn't staring at me like that,_ Nell wondered, _was he? _She shook off the thought; it was absurd.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't think I've mentioned this, but these shorts are no more than 500 words, and if you want me to write something, just ask. And don't worry, every incomplete stories currently on my profile, will be marked complete, someday. Thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites, follows, and clicks. Thank you; I wish I can say they motivate me, but they don't, most of the time. They are nice to have, though._

* * *

_Truth or dare?_

Callen wasn't exactly a fan of the game, but when Nell was in one of those moods,you can't really say no to her. She had been very lively ever since that hiking trip; god knew why he went on it. The trip wasn't stimulating as Nell made it out to be. But, sometimes, you got to do things you didn't like. At all.

How this game began, he wasn't sure.

Only an hour ago, they were eating in a small diner, and now, they were at home, preparing for that awful game.

Nell rested her hands against his lap, humming a little, and kept on moving her feet, slamming into his in the process. "So, G, you want to start?"

_No, there was no way in hell, he was going to start_, he thought, flashing her one of those looks. "Afraid I can't. Have to let you go first. It's only fair." He relaxed his shoulders. "You know, it was your idea."

She smiled at him; her eyes glimmering with delight. "Ah, G, I knew you would say that." She moved closer to him, causing his coffee to spill in the process, since she braced back on his hand that was holding the mug. "Sorry, G. So, what did you think of me, uh, the first time you saw me?"

Callen wiped the liquid off his sleeve. He didn't expect her to ask him that. Or anything in that category. He thought she would ask him about his background, his fears; something along that line. But this was, um, a little shocking?!

He stared at her, and started to say, "Nell, you didn't ask me 'truth or dare.' But I'll answer it, okay?" He shook his head. _Oh, Nell, forgetful Nell. _"I thought you were a great asset to NCIS. Smart, attractive, and young. Just what we needed."

"Are you saying you thought I qualified for the job because I was 'young?" she snapped at him. "Not because I had the required skills, or that I passed NCIS requirements. Really, G, I can't believe you would think of something like that."

"Nell, that's not what I mean. You're more than qualified for the job. NCIS didn't hire you, because you were attractive or young. You got the job 'cause you earned it. Just like anyone else. Okay?" he calmly reassured her, squeezing her fingers gently. "Nell, look at me. I say you're attractive 'cause I think you're swell. I do."

She laughed. "Oh, G, I knew that. I wanted to see your reaction, and it was worth it."

Nell Jones was sure unsuspecting, but he liked it.


	5. Comfort and Words

**Comfort and Words**

Nell picked up the papers, scanned the content, and sighed. She leaned over the brewing coffee, inhaling the strong aroma of coca beans, and looked at the papers once more. Her fingers struggled to rip them apart; _did she really wanted to do this?_ After debating with herself if it was worth it, really worth it, she dumped them in the dumpster, and walked out of the room.

The papers weren't important to her – shouldn't have held any value to her, really – yet she became engrossed in the contents. It was everything to her. Answered many questions for her. But, the cost, was it worth it?

She rubbed her forehead, and tried to forget about everything. The papers. The victims. The case. Deaths. Everything. A case should never impacted her this much. But, the girl, was, like her in a sense. A computer analyst. A trusted marine. A valuable one. She shouldn't have hacked into the mafia's networks ….shouldn't have threatened to withhold info from them…shouldn't have tried to blackmail them.

"Nell, everything okay?"

She let him take her in his arms, let him caress her face; she needed him. He was always there for her.

"Nell," Callen said, rubbing her temples, and forced her to look at him. "We should go out. Dancing. Get your mind off things. It'll be good for the both of us."

She smiled at him; a slight smile. And nodded at him.

"That'd be nice. I'd like that very much. Thank you. For everything," Nell said, breathing against his chest. "I really needed that. I don't know what I'd have done without you. I'm lucky to have you by side. Always and forever."

Callen took her hands in his, and kissed her knuckles.

"Put on something nice, and let's get out of this awful apartment."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I like this apartment, G."

"Yeah, I know that." He smirked at her. "I hate dancing, but, you know, I've to take you out of here. Fresh air is good. Socializing's good."

She laughed, really laughed for the first time after that incident. "Okay, G, just don't step on my toes."

"Can't promise you anything."

She rolled her eyes at him again. How she loved this man. He was her everything. G always made her feel better, and was very patient with her after the breakdown.


End file.
